Intangible
by TCML
Summary: Don't you ever wonder about what could've happened to Bree Tanner? She had real potential. Well, this is story is just exactly how much potential she had! Bree gets her second chance, Rosalie and Emmett's dream comes true, and Seth gets his imprint, basically. But at what cost? Summary inside is better! Seth/Bree mostly with canonical couples
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Intangible

**By:** TCML

**Summary:** Bree gets her second chance but because she has a power. Almost everyone gets what they want, Rose and Em get their child, Bree gets another life, and Seth gets his imprint. What could go wrong? Read please! Summary sucks, the story itself is not so bad if I say so myself :

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer is amazing and she owns this amazing series.

**Genre(s):** Romance/Family

**Rating:** T

**A/N(1):** Enjoi~! So this is my Twilight story! My writing's differed quite a bit so if it's much too different try to keep up(: heehee thanks for tuning in! Read & Review Please!

"_ Writing Bree was the first time I'd stepped into the shoes of a narrator who was a real vampire, a hunter, a monster. I got to look through her red eyes at us humans; suddenly we were pathetic and weak, easy prey, of no importance whatsoever except as a tasty snack."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_This would be it, then. I still didn't feel afraid. My only regret __was that I couldn't tell Fred more about all of this. He was going __almost totally blind into this world full of dangerous politics and __dirty cops and secret covens. But Fred was smart and careful __and talented. What could they do to him if they couldn't even __see him? Maybe the yellow-eyes would meet Fred someday._

_Be nice to him, please, I thought at the mind reader. _

"_Take care of that, Felix," Jane said indifferently, nodding at __me. "I want to go home." _

"_Don't watch," the redheaded mind reader whispered. _

_I closed my eyes._

Whether or not I had no regrets all I know is that I don't want to feel anything. I was willing to die but at the moment, I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be somewhere else. I wanted to die with the sun on me, sparkling or not, I wanted to feel something else besides numbness. I wanted to be somewhere, anywhere but here and back in Idaho. I wish I could've disappeared.

And later I would find that I did.

"Where is she?" A voice bellowed out, I kept my eyes closed hoping I would disappear. "Where is the newborn?" I heard a swish of a cloak.

_What happened?_

"You disappeared, Bree, where did you go?" The redhead asked, my mind recognizing his voice.

_I didn't leave, I know I'm still in this stupid field. I just wish I wasn't_. I thought to myself knowing he'd pick up.

"Well, Edward where is she?" Jane asked, I could almost feel that sadistic smirk and it almost made me shiver.

"Bree we can't see you, you've disappeared." Carlisle, I remember, said. I pushed myself up off the ground keeping my eyes closed as I inhaled deeply following the scent of pine until I, _miraculously_, felt the feel of wood hit my back.

"I'm expecting you to find her, Aro will find this interesting." Jane stated again.

_Please don't make me go,_ I hoped they wouldn't make me leave with these creepy freaks. I directed all of my hopes that I still had to _not leave with this creepy fuckers_ to wishing that I went elsewhere.

Then the air was knocked out of lungs and I realized that my back had hit the ground, did-did I fall through the tree. I closed my eyes tight even more, they must've heard me.

"Jane, let us find her, and let us deal with her, we'll find her, and cultivate her to our rules." A whispy voice offered. I nodded keeping my eyes closed shut tight. "Everything that happened, her creator broke the rules, you know she did, this newborn did nothing. The only fault she had was being dragged in and death by association at that point, all of our kind is subjected to death by association."

_Please_, I wished in my head.

"Eventually we will find her, you're only prolonging the inevitable, understand that Cullens." It was a male voice. "Let us go Sister Jane." _Jane has a brother? Screw that, sick whackos_. Then there was another swish and I kept my eyes closed waiting for someone to tell me it's all good.

Then there was Jane's voice ringing over the field just as my ears picked up on them flitting away.

"We'll be keeping an eye on you. Oh and Aro's going to enjoy knowing that somethings haven't changed."

"The date is set."

_What date?_

There was a pause and the air shifted before I opened my eyes again and everyone stared at me.

"Bree," said the whispy voice and I scrambled away at how fast they appeared, I immediately went into a crouch, "we're not going to hurt you. Jasper how is she feeling?"

"Scared, confused, uncomfortable, worried," I inched backwards nrevously.

"Jasper can feel emotions, we're a family even if we are a Coven to the Volturri, I am Alice," she looked like a tiny pixie from fairy tales and I nodded. "Jasper is my mate, just as Esme, the woman with Carlisle, I'm sure you remember him is his mate." Carlisle smiled welcomingly as he wrapped an arm around the pretty brunette I assumed was Esme. Smiling back hesitantly I looked over her shoulder at where the redhead and the human-pet were standing talking with a blonde and bulky brunet man. Well vampire-man, I raised a brow.

"So it's like one big couple family? Kinda kinky," I tried joking as I rubbed the back of my neck, one elbow propping me up. Alice smiled and giggled, Esme grinned, and even Carlisle chuckled. Jasper only narrowed my eyes.

"Your fear is overpowering your thirst, we're goin' to situate you to our lifestyle first before we finish introductions." Jasper was all seriousness. Alice's eyes narrowed into slits and if I weren't frightened more than welcomed, I'd bite my lip to prevent laughing. One of her tiny fingers poked his chest and he looked down at her surprised.

"If her fear is overpowering her thirst, then we're doing a bad job at welcoming her to our coven and most definitely not taking care of her." Alice huffed before turning back towards me looking more apologetic. "I'm sorry, he's just dealt with different much more rash newborns."

Their shared ease and indifference to each other felt homely.

I longed for that again.

"Alice, Jasper is right," Esme began, Alice looked shocked and pouted, "we should get her adjusted to our dietary life first and foremost before we continue on."

"I know she won't hurt anyone, right Bree?" Alice turned to me and I nodded, but I couldn't deny that there was a slow burn beginning to reacquaint itself with my throat and I turned away, eyes solemn.

"Jasper and I will take her hunting and explain everything," she turned and I stared at the blonde and bulky brunet who joined the welcoming party, I stood behind the tree, playing with the hem of my shirt. "Rose is the lovely blonde, and the huge vampire is her mate, Emmett," Emmett grinned sticking a hand out, I hesitantly took it and griped it hard enough to almost hear a crack. I gasped and released him immediately holding my hand to my chest my eyes wide.

"S'alright, newbie, sure you didn't do it on purpose." Emmett said grinning still but holding his hand. Rosalie turned with narrowed eyes at me before smiling loosely and tilting her head.

"Finally someone who can take my man down, I respect that, Bree," she said, I nodded softly smiling sheepishly now.

"Thanks." Alice smiled mystically at me griping Jasper's hand. I felt her cryptic smile.

"Let's get hunting."

**...**

"Our eyes are gold because we drink the blood of animals not humans. Your eyes are a red, but with our diet your eyes will change as well. We pride ourselves in animal blood, the forest is home to animal blood, it's not as bad as you might think," Alice explains as we ran through the forest. "Kind of the like vegetarians of the vampire world." I nod before I feel them stop and a hand grasp my shoulders holding me in front of a creek where a herd of deer stood before us, licking calmly at the water. I smelt their blood, almost felt their pulse under my fingers despite the putrid smell.

"Watch," came the whisper from Jasper.

My eyes were wide as I watched as a rock was tossed outward making the pack begin to sprint, like a flash of lightning Jasper had wrapped a hand around the neck of the deer. There was a crack and I had a sudden remembrance of Bambi as Jasper's mouth found the deer's neck and continued to suck away. I winced, but Alice just grabbed my forearm gently before nodding towards the running pack and urging me forward. I nodded, biting my lower lip before exhaling and running as fast as I could until I yanked at one of their tails and I felt their hide beneath my fingers. Before I could even remember my teeth sinking into it the euphoria washed over me, my slurps echoing off the forest as I groaned digging my nails into it's neck.

"More," I croaked, the blood splattered all over my neck and shirt, I tossed off my jacket as Jasper wiped the blood off of his lips onto his jacket. He nodded over to where ahead of us I caught a glimpse of Alice's legs as she sprinted onward chasing the herd, I sped my legs up until I caught sight of two, grasping both of their necks, I hardly felt the thirst.

The rest is, well, history.

As we trekked back, Alice made a face at me and I rose a brow before my eyes followed hers downward onto my clothes, wrecked, covered in grass stains, and blood everywhere. I winced, and Alice sighed before tugging me along.

"Your short and small statured, so I guess I'll have to take your sizes and bring you the best back, maybe heels to help?" Jasper rolled his eyes. I only grimaced, I mean now that I think about it I could learn to be a bit more self-concious since I was going to be living for forever.

"That's Alice's fashion side; it can't be shut off." The blond-vampire explained before he sharply put an arm out in front of me, looking ahead before holding my shoulders and leading me on. My brows furrowed.

"Listen, Bella's scent is almost everywhere inside of our home and if you even make a tiny movement to attack or flee, you'll be in the river cooling off faster than you can make another move." I cringed, my mouth turning into a small grimace and I nodded willing myself to be gone again.

"Jazz, she's going to-oh she did it again," Alice's voice grew worried then faded into disappointment.

"Funny, I can still feel her," Jasper said griping my head tighter and I yelped.

"No!" I screeched, and then I felt the floor and I opened my eyes noticing that Jasper seemed still and was shuddering.

"Well I think you're both able to go invisible and intangible, Bree," Alice said giggling and offering me a hand. Jasper looked grim and let out a begrudging word: "Right."

"Let's go." I took Alice's hand as she guided me towards a new life.

**-TCML-**

**Please review! I promise you all cookies! c:**

**heehee**


	2. Chapter 2: New Soul

**Title:** Intangible

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer is amazing and she owns this amazing series.

**A/N(1):** Awh thanks for the nice follows, but drop a review pleasee and I'll give you my favorite cookie.

well picture of a cookie lol.  
Thanks for the sweet reviews everyone, you're all nicer than I deserve *silly smiles just for you*

...

"_I'm a new soul. I came to this strange world, hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take_."

Yael Naim

...

**Bree POV**

I entered the house, my eyes warily snapping from room to room. I'm griping onto Alice's elbow and cautiously inhaling in the room. The scent is entirely too familiar and I am overwhelmed, but too full of animal blood to do anything on it. Jasper is watching me with this intense look on his face and before I can stop myself I'm crinkling my face into disgust when I look up at his. Such handsome people, such ugly faces, such ugly intents. It's almost poetic. I hear a snort and I look over at it's origin to see a smirking Rosalie and a chuckling Emmett.

"Tone down the animosity brother," Emmett states and I feel my lip quirk upward at the playfulness in that tone.

"Big word for you, Emmett," Jasper replies and I let a smile freely grace my lips.

"You guys are totally dorks." The sentence pops out of my mouth and I await the lecture for saying something mean around these literate and articulate geniuses as I cringe before I can apologize for being an _idiot_, there's a booming laughter followed by a light chuckle as I open my eyes to see Alice giggling into the palm of her hand and Rosalie chuckling, the laughter omitting from Emmett. Jasper's rolling his eyes, and considering his creepy intentness to I guess protect his family it's a real upgrade.

"S-Sorry," I weakly provide. Rosalie shakes her head.

"Don't apologize for telling the truth, too many people lie, honesty's a rarity." Her voice is wise and I'm absolutely curious of this woman who holds herself so high and looks like a princess from a story book, but I'm also cautious of her, beauty is deceiving.

Hah, if only I'd learnt that lesson earlier.

"Edward took Bella into your room to grab the alibi clothes to show Charlie," I turn my eyes to Esme who smiles briefly at me, "she's changing as we speak at Charlie's home while he's in La Push. Alice maybe you want to go over and help, switch with Edward?" Alice nods.

"Right," she smiles at me, "if you have any questions never be too afraid to ask Bree, we're a family now and we're going to work hard to make sure you're perfectly aware of that." I nod hesitantly.

"Thank you." I murmur and her smile only grows before she pauses.

"Esme maybe you could grab some clothes from my closet for Bree?" Her eyes size me up before she adds: "I don't think Rose or your clothes will fit her, she's only a few inches shorter than me so maybe they'll only be a little loose?" She trails off, but before Esme can give a reply, Rosalie interjects.

"I'll do it," every turns with surprised eyes to her, I just shift my gaze between them awkward because apparent on the shock from their faces, she doesn't normally help out. "Don't delve too deep into it." She murmurs sourly again before moving forward to grab my wrist and tug me towards the stares. "Have fun with Bella, Alice." I wave at them, Jasper looks befuddled but Rosalie doesn't give me the chance to turn around completely before I'm following her up the stairs.

It's quiet and I falter, I don't really like the silence right now. I know if it gets anymore silent, I'll start thinking and once I start thinking, it'll only go downhill. I'll reflect on my life, I'll reflect on my second life, I'll go on to remember the people I've met in both of my lives. _I just need a distraction_.

"Can I call you Rose?" I blurt out, scared that I'm going to disappear if I start to think again to fill the silence. She looks back at me and finally we're in the hallway.

"Sure, Bree, if it makes you more comfortable." Rose murmurs this look entering her eyes, I shift my gaze uncomfortably. She shakes her head before pointing at the rooms and their respective owners.

"I think this spare room will be yours and you _know_ that Alice is going to decorate it until you get perfection." She informs me, obviously from her tone she doesn't care as much about perfect clothes or decorations. _Probably because they're already too perfect_.

"I mean I guess, she's the real fashionista here then?" Rose laughs.

"She's the Queen of Fashion," I smile at the fond mood that's almost like a she's-annoying-but-I-love-her way.

"Being alive for centuries gets kind of boring," Rose adds before the question can linger, she jerks her head toward Alice's door. "You smell awful, we should get you changed." I nod in agreement, disgust apparent on my face as I sniff my completely ruined clothes.

"I guess deer-blood will do that do a person, didn't think I'd ever end up smelling like a some creepy hunter's fantasy decor." This gains another laugh and I guess a sense of familiarity settles into me. It's weird because I haven't had this routine in my life in a long time, and well...

It feels good.

In the end, I feel a lot cleaner and a lot better. There's something therapeutic about it. Kind of biblical in it's own sense, y'know washing away sins and what not. My hair is clean, it's a real shower not swimming through rivers to hide bodies and I like the way it feels. I wash my hair until I can run my fingers easily through the thick, curly mess and my skin is scrubbed clean and I know it'd be a pink-raw color if it could change from it's marble. I smell like vanilla and I feel better than I did earlier; more like myself. When I exit I wipe all the water droplets off before taking the pink robe Rose left me. I think it's her's because it drops to a few inches past my knees.

"You smell much better, not at all like a hunter decoration that Alice would simply _abhor_." I smile shyly and she thrusts a pile of clothes at me. "It's a white summer dress, if you need to go hunting though, we'll change you out of it, if you feel the need, you _have_ to tell us." I nod reassuringly. She nods again, her face serious. "Good." She spins me around before pushing me into the bathroom again. "Tell me when you're done."

"Okay." As I switch the towel onto my wet hair, I slip the dress on after the undergarments. I'm able to pull the zipper all the way up and even tie the white ribbon into a bow in the back. It's cinched just a couple of inches above the waist, and it had a poofed out to the ending an inch or two above my knees. It's looser than I thought, but I tie it tight enough so that the chest area is less in view and instead it's taunt on my small torso. I almost cringe, apart of me wishes I had been a lovelier selection of a vampire. _More like Rosalie who's tall, long straight golden hair, even her animal-blood eyes are better then these haunting red ones_.

"Done!" I call out and when the door opens, Rose's face lights up in a way I don't understand and she closes the door before fishing out a brush from the drawer then plugging in the dryer. _Why is she helping me?_

"For our kind, it's not necessary for us to primp and pine to be beautiful creatures. It's natural, you'll get there, plus your hair is very long and so it's tedious to wait for it to dry." She informs me brushing through the knots, I nod and stare at myself in the mirror before courage rises in my throat.

"Why're you so nice to me?" I ask vocalizing my thoughts. "Aren't newborns like the scum of the vampires?" I add. Her eyes meet mine in the mirror, they speak volumes to me.

"Is that what you think of yourself?" She asks, her voice is gentle and her gaze is penetrating. I nod once, dipping my head down. "You're not, Bree. You just weren't brought into this world right. None of us are." Her gaze shifts back to my hair and I look down, fiddling with my fingers before filling the silence of her relieving me.

"His exact words to me were: want a burger kid?" I announce, my voice louder than I imagined. "He led me down an alleyway. I'd run away from Idaho because my father was abusive. I genuinely thought he was going to feed me, but I was wrong. It was so very painful and I wish I'd known because if I had, I would've ran far away." Her hands don't stop their gentle journey of brushing my hair. I consider giving my largest confession, the thought I've been avoiding since after the battle.

"I kept my head down and tried not to get killed. We were all volatile, angry, easy to tick off and I'd even lost an arm." I explain pointing to the scar on my arm and I can't stop the small smile finds its way onto my face. "I made one friend, originally, I'd been using him as a shield. He had this power to repel people, and I thought that's what made me invisible to many of the other people, but maybe that was just me." I finish, no I don't think I can talk about him.

"You're a very special girl, Bree." Rose says after a moment and I look up to see her staring at me. "You didn't have a happy ending either, neither did I." My brows furrow out of confusion as she begins drying my hair. I stay quiet and let her tell her, her own origin story.

"I was born in a different era, in 1915, I was the shiny bell amongst brass ones, the shiny nickle of my social group and since my parents were social-climbers I was very well known." She smiles in fond memory as the hot air of the dryer wipes the wet droplets from my locks. "I was Rosalie Hale back then and my father was a banker. Then, one day my mother got me all dolled up and sent me down to my dad's bank with his lunch in hopes I'd catch someone's eye. I did, he was Royce King II and he should've been every girl's dream." Her laugh is humorless and it echoes through the walls, almost making shiver not out of the cold. _Like I get cold anymore, if anything the burning in my throat is all I get that's akin to heat_.

"It was nothing more than a physical attraction, but I would realize that far too late. My best friend, Vera, had a beautiful life that I envied so very much, not fully appreciating the single life. I thought my life would be more than just that sort of life, but no. The love her husband had for her, for her and her child, was unconditional and not something Royce and I could never have shared." She pauses closing her eyes and I stare at her reflection in the mirror of a caring mother playing with her daughter's hair. "When I was walking home late that night, I stumbled on none-other than my perfect partner and his _great pals_." A sneer laces onto her pink lips and I gulp at the venom in her words.

"He and his friends, gang-raped me, and then beat me to near death. Carlisle found me, changed me, gave me a new life; that I didn't want. In hopes I could be to Edward what Esme was to him; his mate. I wasn't though, two years after being changed I found Emmett and he's been the center of my galaxy, my mate." She smiled a wider more genuine smile and opened her eyes. "Meeting Emmett almost made being this eternal creature worth it."

"What about Royce?" I ask when I find the courage to, her grin turns slightly more sinister and I realize she's tying my hair back using a rubber band with a spring green ribbon on it.

"I gave him the most poetic death with me a vision of his could've been bride, killing all his chums first to let him know," her smile was more wistful, "that _I_ was after him and I didn't let a single drop spill onto my dress."

"Alice would be proud." I comment. She rolls her eyes, smiling still, before leading me out of Alice's bedroom and into her own where she hands me a summer green cardigan she helps me slip on and tossing a pair of white slippers with bows on the toes from Alice's closet I guess at me. I put them on, it's only a little larger than my own size.

"You look great, kiddo." Rose says with a genuine tone and in gratitude, I slip both my arms around her waist, unsure of how else to thank her for helping me out, I barely come up to her shoulder, so I try to avoid hugging her too hard. When her arms tenderly wrap themselves around me, I feel her embrace me tighter when my own grip loosens.

"I'm picking you, because you look exactly like the daughter, the child, Emmett and I always envisioned. Curly hair like mine, but his color and maybe you'd think of us like parents too?" She's hesitant and she stares down at me with ember eyes. "That's all Em and I could hope, is that you could consider us to be parental figures to you. We'd like to help you.

_I need this, this is the new life that you've needed all along. A real family, a better lifestyle.  
_

"I think-I think I'd like that Rose." I reply and her eyes are soft before she manuevers us so that my hand is interlocked with hers as she leads me down the stairs.

**xxx**

"Esme and I were talking and we were certain that you're going to have to meet the Pack that helped us destroy Victoria's Army." Rosalie explains as we tread down the stairs. She checks her phone. "You won't meet the full pack, Bree, just Sam, Jared, and Embry. Paul and Quil are back with Leah, Seth, at Jacob's place. Jacob's the wolf that was injured saving Leah, I don't know if you remember."

"Wolves? What are mummies and Frankenstein real too?" I ask raising a brow when we arrive in the living room where Alice is back and she's cooking in the kitchen. She rolls her eyes but snickers.

"Wow, kid's got an imagination I'll give her that," Emmett says from where he's lounging on the couch watching TV. I glance at the screen before plopping down beside him quickly.

"Says the guy watching Paranormal Investigators," I snort at the irony. He grins shrugging sheepishly.

"Open minds," he replies and I roll my eyes before glancing over my shoulder at the kitchen where Alice is smiling at me.

"Would you like to help with dinner, Bree?" I nod before standing up and quickly moving in the kitchen, she claps her hands together. "You just look beautiful, Bree, really you do." If I could I'd flush but then...

"What is that smell?" I ask pinching my nose at the most grotesque of scents.

"What the smell of mutts approaching?" There's a slap and I look to see it's Jasper staring at Emmett disapprovingly.

"It's just food, the smell will get better, don't worry." Alice said to reassure me as she sets me on cutting the garlic bread and boiling the noodles. I take the job happily, feeling like a kid amongst adults.

After an hour and thirty minutes, I hear the doorbell ring and voices outside and one above all sticks out.

"_It smells, weird, Sam."_

_"That's food, Seth."_

_"Shut up Paul, It-smells like vanilla-I just-I UGH, just-nevermind."_

_"You're being weird, Seth."_

When Rosalie opens the door she ushers me to stand beside Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle whose changed into new clothing after a speedy return, I'm smiling as kindly as I can. As my eyes slide over all of the toned, large, tan men the shortest one of the six-footers who stands at just six-foot and the oddest feeling settles into my stomach. Like a hook, except not as painful, or something that's pulling me, I clench my fists together. For the weirdest reason, besides the wet dog smell another one slides in. It smells like cinnamon and pumpkins in the August, pink lemonade and cookies in June, Peeps and Easter brunch in May, and like marshmallows and hot chocolate in December. It smells more like home than I've smelt in a while. I blink and shake my head, trying to urge the smell out, before reaching for Rose's hand when the boy steps forward. _He's really, really cute_.

"H-Hi, I'm Seth," his voice is gentle. Before he can step forward and grasp my hand, Rose steps forward placing an arm in front of me, her eyes narrowed.

"What're you doing Seth? Isn't your Alpha supposed to introduce you?" She jerks her head over gesturing to one of them.

"She has a point, Seth." The man says stepping forward to place an arm on his shoulder.

"But Sam, she's my-my-," he stutters.

"_Rose no!_"

And **that's** when the real chaos began.

**xxxTheCrazyMusicLoverxxx**

A/N (2): R&R please! Drop a review for little old me *extra large smiles*


	3. Chapter 3- Wolfy Encounters

**Title:** Intangible

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer is amazing and she owns this amazing series.

**A/N(1):**

SO

I'm going to make it my mission to write a chapter

that's so _amazing_ all of you lovely, beautiful followers will just

HAVE to review.

okay, i still love you guys enjoy.

...

"_But since I came here_

_Felt the joy and the fear_

_Finding myself making every possible mistake."_

Yael Naim

...

* * *

**Re-Edited Ending Chapter to Eclipse**

_He touched my face; his eyes — too dark, it had been so long since he'd left me — searched my expression minutely._

_"Let's get out of here," he suddenly suggested. "Let's go to our meadow."_

_It sounded very appealing. "I guess I don't have to hide out anymore, do I?"_

"_No. The danger is behind in my house."_

_He was quiet, thoughtful, as he ran. The wind blew on my face, warmer now that the storm had really passed. The clouds covered the sky, the way they usually did._

_The meadow was a peaceful, happy place today. Patches of summer daisies interrupted the grass with splashes of white and yellow. I lay back, ignoring the slight dampness of the ground, and looked for pictures in the clouds. They were too even, too smooth. No pictures, just a soft, gray blanket._

_"Edward, is it going to be okay with me, with Bree?" I ask hesitantly. "Especially in that house."_

_Edward lay next to me and held my hand._

_"My family can subdue her, I'll return when you're settled." He murmured staring me in the eyes. "You're top priority, and we're not going to talk about her right now, it's all about you. No more talk of her today, promise me that." _

_"I promise." I murmured reluctantly, I wanted to pursue the subject, but I'm sure Alice would tell me all about her._

"_August thirteenth?" he asked casually after a few minutes of comfortable silence._

"_That gives me a month till my birthday. I didn't want to cut it too close."_

_..._

"_It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."_

_He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But as least there's no need for a side trip, and when the time is right, I'll bring you over to meet Bree."_

_"That's more dangerous." I mumbled, he looked stoic._

_"Not as long as you're with me."_

It made me smile and finally, he once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand.

_Where it would stay — conceivably for the rest of eternity._

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

After Bella was settled in at home, peacefully safe with her Charlie, Edward returned to his house. He knew it was better that he was there, he wished he could've been there when the wolves first arrived but his love needed him. God, Bella was so tempting, but he knew that even if he was aching for her, whatever she wanted from him she could have. If she wanted to do things right, he would completely respect that. Just as he was approaching a few miles to his house, warning bells were ringing in his head, the thoughts around the house were nothing short of chaotic. He sped faster until he reached his house to see the wolves, cleanly dressed he noted, were standing in front, with tense shoulders. Seth was standing in front of the pack, Rosalie in front of the Cullens, Bree tucked behind Rose, curiously glaring at Seth.

Through the myriad of thoughts, Four thoughts stuck out the most to Edward.

"_What's the kid doing?_" Paul.

"_How did I miss this? Oh my gosh, I just hope that Rose doesn't do something stupid!_" Alice.

_"She's my imprint! Look at her, she's perfect. How could she be more perfect? Her hair, her eyes, her clothes, she's so small, I could carry her with one arm! Does she eat enough? Wait-do vampires eat? Oh god, was she starving before she was a vampire? Sam, doesn't know anything! I have to tell him! He-He can't take me away now!"_ Seth.

"_Did he-, no, he's going to take her away! He's imprinted!" _It was angry and it was all Rose. "_Attack now!_.

"Rose no!" The bronze haired vampire exclaimed to no avail. For, in a flash, Seth had been shoved through the wolves and his back hit a tree. Mid air of his plight he had phased instinctively and rose on all fours despite the pain as his gaze shifted from the anger at Rose, to helpless longing at Bree, and then confused on Edward.

"_Edward! What the hell just happened_?" Before he could answer, there was a loud shout of surprise.

"Seth!" Paul shouted, surprised before he snapped his head at Rose who's hands were still out turned, she narrowed her eyes and hissed with a sneer on her face before jumping high into the air and kicking herself off of Jared's shoulder to land in front of Seth. As Paul began shaking, Sam had shoved him through the railing and back behind the house before there was a crack and the railing was broken and there was another tell-tale shred of clothing rising in the air. Finally a growl signified to the Cullens that Paul had phased and Bree had been gently shoved behind Emmett and Jasper protectively.

"Where do you get off, huh? Imprinting on a newborn who doesn't know better? Huh, mutt?" The blonde taunted before letting out a shout of frustration and grabbed the wolf by the neck, effectively tossing him through the trees. Seth let out a whimper before Rose was knocked off her feet by Paul pummeling her back, she grunted and gasped.

"Rose!" Emmett called out before faster than he'd been, he was standing in front of Paul and in front of a sprawled out Rose.

"Paul calm down! I don't know what's going on with Rose or if she's right about Seth impri-," before he could finish Rose used one arm, and griping Emmett's neck as roughly as she could, she cast him into the trees, several splintering under the large vampire.

"Rose what're you doing?" Emmett exclaimed surprised several meters away as he rubbed his head, his brows furrowed. "Baby, you know I don't like it this rough."

"Not the right time, Em," Jasper growled, Carlisle had taken Emmett's place in front of Bree, who looked quite confused. Alice stood on the other side of Bree, her eyes searching out any information on the future she could as she stared at the circling vampire and wolf.

"You stay out of this Paul! This is between Seth and I," Rose snarled out at the wolf, effectively ignoring her husband's tease and question.

"Edward what the hell is going on?" Sam asked his body shaking, to prevent more inevitable cloth ripping, Edward placed a cold hand on his shoulder as Jared and Embry staring at Sam awaiting orders.

"Seth's imprinted on Bree," he muttered, rubbing his jaw tiredly, "Rose thinks he's going to take Bree back to the Rez and far away from her, and Paul believes that Rose has gone nuts." Letting out a curse the bronze haired mind reader sighed.

"Jared, it's best if you go get the two clothes, Embry go check on Seth, Sam get Paul under control," he commanded, then he tturned towards his remaining family who were also awaiting directions.

"Edward what's going on?" Bree asked, her eyes wide as she pointed to herself, nerves flying off of her in waves, Jasper noted. "Did I-Did I do this?" She stammered out, gulping, eyes wide with fear and shame.

"Bree, it's going to be okay, this is definitely not your fault," Esme murmured putting a hand on the younger vampire's shoulders shoulders. The response was a look confliction between running out to help her first friend in the Cullen family and disappearing completely.

"Bree, calm down, we're going to settle this, promise," Alice crooned before stepping towards Edward a serious look in her eyes. Bree shook her head, her brows beginning to furrow.

"I'll get Emmett, Jazz will get Rose." She planned out, Edward nodded at the idea. There was a scream and Edward's eyes were back to where Rose was holding her shoulder, her arm torn clean off, Bree's scream ricocheted and then the moment the wolves looked to where she was supposed to be she was gone. Completely vanished, and it shocked the hell out of them.

"Shit where'd she go?" Jared asked confused, his focus on his orders gone.

"It's her own special power." Alice mumbled in reassurance before speeding off towards Emmett. Jasper nodded to Edward before starting off to Rose, who was kneeling and holding her arm all the while gnarling in anger at Paul.

"Jared, just go!" Sam snapped at him before running to the other side of the building, Embry following suit on the opposite side of the house. Jared nodded, shaken out of his reverie, before running off to the truck they arrived in.

Seconds later large wolves emerged before they split off, Sam had Paul on the floor growling and hissing and Embry was sprinting off to an injured Seth.

"I found Bree," Jasper called out, there the girl was standing next to a kneeling Rose, her arm in her hand with this sorrowful look on her face.

"I'm sorry," the brunette whispered to the blonde whose rage faltered into resent for creating such concern.

"It's not your fault, Bree, don't stress over it, kay?" She replied sourly before wincing.

"I'm going to help you," she murmured before placing the arm next to the dislocated shoulder place, "it'll sting a bit," she added in warning. It was at that moment, Jasper stepped forward putting a hand out and onto Bree's shoulder.

"That won't be necessary." He informed her, but Bree only shook her head before mending Rose's wound with her venom. Rose was seething, her hand clenched tight as the pain seeped in before it eased out and she felt her arm and hand again. She grinned down at Bree.

"Better?" Bree asked, ease and caml filling her Rose nodded before Jasper was down on one knee placing Rose's arm around his shoulder as Bree did the same. Emmett was back, slipping his dirtied white shirt off, grumbling before nodding to where Paul and Sam where phased, Paul's muzzle in the dirt, Sam's large wolf paw holding him down.

"Paul understands what's going on now, so do Embry and Sam," Edward looked over to where Embry was with a limping Seth.

"How?" Bree asked, as Alice took her place under Rose's arm.

"It's a pack-thing they can communicate through their brains when they phase," Alice explained as Bree stood by Edward. "Let's go inside and talk about this over your dinner."

"Bree even helped make dinner," Esme added knowingly as she led Rose inside beside Jasper. Only Edward and the pack would understand why Seth's ears perked up and his limp looked lessened. Sam and Embry wolf disappeared to their separate sides of the house before coming out in their same clothing as before, Seth and Paul awkwardly standing at attention waiting for clothes from Jared. Meanwhile, Bree hesitantly took a step forward, Paul stepping backwards as Seth approached just as hesitantly even as Rose over her shoulder.

"Hi Seth, I'm Bree." She greeted softly, he let out a small whimper before lowering his head to the dirt before her. Esme and Carlisle watching interestedly, Sam with crossed arms but cautious eyes.

"You're-you-you're not going to hurt me?" She asked shyly placing a hand on his pelt. He shook his head gently, staring up at her with penetrating eyes that made her feel safe. As everyone started slowly leaving the two alone, save for Edward.

Only Edward could've heard the sweet thoughts and they made a small smile form on his face. Well, Paul did too, but he chose to block out the sickening sweetness from Seth.

_I-I don't think there is anything more than I can do than to except this can I? He smells like home, and he's nothing more than really big dog. _

_Never. I could never hurt her. Oh god, she's so sweet! Too sweet! I really don't deserve an imprint this sweet. So pretty, how could anyone be so beautiful? _

It wasn't more than ten minutes that Jared returned with two pairs of clothing.

"So what the hell going on?" He asked before receiving an elbow from Paul.

"After dinner," Sam said as he nodded to suggest going in inside. Jared shrugged, rubbing his ribs following Paul. Only Seth remained as Bree continued to stroke his fur, he whimpered, gently licking Bree's hand, she giggled, and he maneuvered himself out from under her hand before he picked up the clothes tossed at him in his mouth. As he gave her one last glance as he disappeared into the trees. Bree paused, unsure of whether to wait or go on.

"Bree, go on inside." Edward said placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to where Seth had disappeared before nodding slightly. Just as they entered the house, Edward paused before placing a hand in between Bree's shoulder blades to urge her forward and she did so as he stood, waiting in the doorway for Seth, who was a very flustered wolf.

"Um can I-I-I uh ask you a question?" Seth asked Edward hesitantly, Edward smiled.

"Of course, Seth." The mind reader already knew the question, but allowed the boy to ask anyway.

"Do-Do-Uh-Do you think I have a shot, Edward?" He asked quietly as Edward placed Seth under his arm to help steady his injured ankle. "With Bree? I mean she-she's great, she didn't faint, or cry or scream, and she even pet me! Do you think that means something?" The hopeful innocence in the boy's eyes made Edward grin briefly before sighing and answering.

"It'll be really hard, Rose is very protective in the little girl that had no mother that she's found in Bree, Emmett will do anything to keep Rose happy and if Bree makes her happy it makes him too," he paused, before smiling slightly at the tanned wolf, "but then again, what were the odds of me and Bella?" Seth grinned, his face wide as he beamed.

"I would do anything to make Bree happy like Emmett would for Rose." He promised, Edward smiled softly as they entered the house.

Off they went to possibly the most awkward dinner ever.

**xxxTheCrazyMusicLoverxxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SOOOO anything review worthy? Next chapter is the dinner scene! Review away! C'mon for lil' ole me.

So should the next chapter be full of Bree worship from Seth or a normal perspective overall of the dinner?

More Seth/Bree moments, and twists along the way!


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

**SOO **

I've re-read the story, and I cringed. I literally felt like I just threw up these words just to get to the Seth/Bree parts, so I'm going to be editing them and adding much more meat to the story. I know it was so sloppy and thrown together and for that I'm sorry. I won't be taking the chapters but I'll be editing them, I was proud of chapter three actually, so I might keep it like that. However, I'll be adding about 2-3 chapters between chapter one and chapter 3.

I'm so sorry for this inconvenience, I really am, I feel awful for doing this to you beautiful readers.

I will tell you this: I already have Chapter 4, 5, 6, & 7 written.

Also, if you leave a review, I can send a surprise teaser through PM.

Thanks so much for being such lovely readers!

The wait for the next update shouldn't be more than a week, school started, but there's no school for me on Friday so I'll be all day writing. Haha, thanks you beautiful readers.

P.S: You're my favorite readers, *cookie toss*


End file.
